


Overrated

by MyPrivateInsanity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Inspired by Art, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPrivateInsanity/pseuds/MyPrivateInsanity
Summary: “I’ve missed you, little witch.”She glanced at her watch. “It’s been two hours!”"Can’t ever get enough,” he crooned.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 176
Collections: Role Models: A Dramione Smut Challenge (inspired by Elithien)





	Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the artist Elithien, whose fantastic work was recently subject to pearl-clutching commentary. Dear disrespecters, please crawl back under your rocks - your input is not needed or wanted.

“Hsssst!”

She stopped in her tracks in the hall and looked around. Seeing no one and figuring it must have been one of the ghosts, she took another step.

“Hssst!”

She stopped again, confused.

She heard a grumble - and then an arm shot out from behind the wall hanging, snagged hers, and pulled her behind the curtain as she squeaked in alarm.

Looking at her captor, she hissed, “Malfoy! Draco, we’re going to be late for class!”

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back into his chest. “Granger, you could teach the fucking class, and we’d all learn more than we are now. Hell, _I_ could teach the class and people would pass their NEWTs. 

Besides,” his voice shifting to a low purr as he nuzzled her neck, “I’ve missed you, little witch.”

She glanced at her watch. “It’s been two hours!”

"Can’t ever get enough,” he crooned as he began kissing her neck and jaw, his body pressing up against her.

“But - in the hallway?”

She heard him cast a muffliato by way of answer.

After years of ugliness, getting out from under his father’s thumb was the best thing that could have happened to Draco Malfoy. He’d dreaded his court-mandated eighth year at Hogwarts, but resolved to begin as he meant to go on, which meant holding his head up and employing every scrap of the good manners and political savvy that were practically genetic traits in his family.

With many people just wanting the past to stay in the past, he’d found that his efforts were often, if not always, rewarded with civility at the least. 

And to his delight and everlasting gratitude, it turned out that the famous Gryffindor Princess was marvelously attracted to intelligence and sarcasm, when they weren’t being employed as weapons. (He supposed his looks didn’t hurt either.) With Pureblood ideology tossed in the bin, he was free to pursue where his heart led. And it had led him straight to her. 

This was a celebration of sorts, though she didn’t yet know it. As the end of the school year approached, he’d begun the search, and this morning he’d finalized the purchase of a beautiful little cottage for them, about as opposite in feel from his ancestral home as he could find. His witch would love it. And he felt certain the ring he’d had made for her would be perfect as well.

All in good time. He had more - pressing - matters to attend to.

The feel of his teeth and tongue on her pulse point made her shiver and moan. “Dracooooo....”

“Mmm, yes love?” He murmured into her neck.

“Draco, this is not a good idea, anyone could see us!”

He wound his fingers up along her scalp and murmured something under his breath. Suddenly the arm that was across her, one hand cupping her breast, felt like - like - 

Skin to skin contact. 

Had he vanished their clothing? In the hall?!

Looking down, she could see herself, fully dressed, in his embrace, just as he pulled her closer into his body and she felt his erect cock pressed into the cleft between her buttocks. They felt naked, but…

He nudged her legs farther apart with his foot. Extricating his hand from her hair, he reached down to guide the head of his cock between her folds. He began a gentle thrust, his glans stroking, nudging, caressing her clit, as his other hand continued to stroke and tease her nipple. 

She was confused by the conflict between her vision and her sense of touch - but as he continued, he breathed into her ear, “Just a little something I’ve been working on. Relax, love, no one will see anything, I’ve got you, just let me, feels so good baby…”

She closed her eyes and just let herself feel. She’d learned he’d keep her safe.

“Yes, that’s it, my good girl, you’re getting so wet for me…does my cock feel good? Do you like that? Tell me if you like it.”

“Mmm-hmm…” she panted, his hands seeming everywhere, his mouth, his tongue, his teeth on her skin, so sensitive to his touch.

“Mmm, let me in love, can I fuck you? Ask me to fuck you baby.”

She gasped out the words. “Oh God, Draco, please fuck me!”

“Such a good girl, asking for what she wants. Do you feel that? I’m putting my cock in you now, sliding into your tight little cunt, mmm, that’s so damn delicious…oh yes, let me fuck you baby, I’ll make you feel good,” as he slowly began thrusting into her, each stroke taking him a little deeper until he was fully sheathed in her. 

“Oh fuck Hermione, you feel so incredible baby,” he breathed into her ear, his pace picking up. “I’ll never get enough of you.” She could feel his fingers on her breasts, circling around her erect nipples, flicking them, pinching them, each tiny point of pain enhancing her pleasure. 

His teeth nipped at the cords in her neck as his breathing grew heavy against her skin; then he laved her neck with his tongue, drawing it up to caress the shell of her ear, his hot breath making her shiver. She turned her head and met his mouth, his tongue immediately fucking into her mouth to match each stroke of his cock, the symmetry and the fullness of his cock and his tongue both in her driving her wild. 

He pulled away from her mouth long enough to command her: “Touch yourself. Stroke your clit.”

As their mouths reconnected she moved to obey, circling her clit with her finger. Within moments his hand was there with hers, their fingers intertwined, the two of them working her clit together. She was whimpering into his mouth as his thrusts grew deeper, faster, stronger; he moaned as he bottomed out on every stroke. 

She was keening into his mouth, their fingers busy together on her clit, his cock deep inside her and the angle causing him to hit a spot that had her crying out at every thrust. Minutes later, he could feel her getting close as he whispered “come for me” into her ear, and she screamed as she came, her cunt clenching around his cock. It took only a few more frenzied thrusts before he was growling as he joined her, pouring his seed into her, pulling her tight against himself.

Then, spent and breathing harshly, he leaned back into the wall, sliding down it and pulling her with him until he was seated on the floor, his witch in his lap.

He kissed her lingeringly for a few minutes, then whispered “scourgify,” then “finite” and she felt her clothes again. 

“What on Earth was that?” she asked laughingly.

“If you don’t know, I must be doing something wrong,” he said with a wink.

“No, I mean the spell, you prat!”

He laughed. “Just a little something I’ve been working on for fun. A little - um, modification of a disillusion charm. Thought it might come in handy some time. Get it? _Come_ in handy?” He waggled his brows and leered at her. 

Oh my God, you are the biggest - “

“Shh, yes I know, I’m so gratified you’re gratified,” he teased as he kissed her again. 

“But you could just - undo a few things…“ she said, blushing. 

“Of course I could. But darling.” He stopped, looking at her seriously. “Zippers are so overrated. Why not use magic? All the more fun.”

She shook her head. There were times he drove her insane. But she knew he’d always be there for her, and being with him was so easy, despite their past, that she marveled at it. 

She couldn’t wait to see what came next. 

So to speak.


End file.
